À nouveau seul
by nourann
Summary: Ils sont ensemble, ils sont heureux. Mais une balle s'interpose... deathfic. Rinch.


Une nouvelle deathfic Rinch. Je voulais écrire un petit truc mignon sur eux, mais rien ne me venait, alors je me suis dit: si je faisais une autre deathfic ? J'ai tout de suite eu de l'inspiration, et voilà le résultat. Faut croire que j'ai plus d'inspiration pour écrire des trucs glauques que des trucs mignons XD

Disclaimer: l'univers et les personnages de Person of Interest ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne retire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review =)

* * *

Harold et John avait tout deux vécu plus de drames que personne ne devrait jamais en subir. Ils avaient perdus des êtres chers, s'étaient eux-mêmes perdus. Mais ils s'étaient relevés en se trouvant. Maintenant ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient heureux. Ils sauvaient des vies. Ils s'aimaient. Ils se complétaient, ne se sentant pleinement eux-mêmes qu'avec l'autre. Tout leur souriait, et même s'ils devaient affronter des situations dangereuses de par leur travail, il ne pouvait rien leur arriver de vraiment grave, car ils étaient habitués. Chacun était doué dans son domaine, John avec les armes, Harold avec le code. Ensemble ils se sentaient presque invulnérables.

Mais la réalité revient toujours à la charge, quelles que soient les illusions que l'on peut inventer pour tenter de la maintenir à distance. Ils n'étaient pas invulnérables. Ils étaient doués, incontestablement, mais pas parfaits. Ils restaient humains. Alors parfois, un grain de sable se glissait dans les rouages de leur coopération. Parfois, ils échouaient à protéger leur numéro, ou les gens menacés par leur numéro. Mais ils allaient de l'avant, portés par leur partenaire, leur amour, et la perspective d'autres vies sauvées.  
Et plus rarement encore, ces rouages s'enrayaient complètement. Comme maintenant.  
Maintenant, John était capturé. Harold ne pouvait compter que sur lui même, Fusco et Carter étant occupés à l'autre bout de la ville. L'informaticien s'était décidé, il ne pouvait pas abandonner John. Et même s'il détestait les armes, il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir contre quiconque ayant fait du mal à l'ex agent. L'amour change les gens.

_Reste._ La Machine demandait à son créateur de faire demi tour, de s'éloigner du danger. Harold l'ignora alors qu'il marchait d'un pas décidé vers le lieu où était retenu celui qu'il aimait. Ils sauvaient les numéros, mais lui ne devait pas sauver John, pour ne pas se mettre en danger ? Non. Sans John, il n'y aurait plus rien. Il entra.

Attaché à une chaise, John était là. Ils échangèrent un regard, un de ceux pendant lesquels le temps semble s'arrêter. Un court instant d'éternité n'appartenant qu'à eux. Harold abattit ceux qui avaient ose s'en prendre à John. _Personne_ ne pouvait lui faire de mal. Tout comme _personne_ ne pouvait faire de mal à Harold.  
L'informaticien détacha l'ex-agent, et leurs mains se trouvèrent, naturellement, sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée. Ils étaient de nouveau ensemble. Les rouages pouvaient à nouveau s'engrener et tourner. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, persuadés qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Mais le destin, cruel et impitoyable, guettait. Sous la forme d'un individu rescapé de la rage amoureuse d' Harold, il frappa. Une balle partit, un corps tomba. Le tireur s'enfuit. Un cri de désespoir, de rage et de déni s'éleva. L'amour et l'espoir combattirent la douleur et la mort dans une bataille perdue d'avance. Des larmes coulèrent, des supplications furent chuchotées. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Mais l'implacable faucheuse fit son œuvre. John se retrouva à nouveau seul. L'amour, la rage et le désespoir qui le déchirait ne purent rien y changer. Il resta prostré la. Il n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit, et de toute façon, plus rien n'en valait la peine. Au bout d'un moment, il ne sut pas combien de temps, il se releva. Il sortit. Il se sentait presque complètement vide. Il ne ressentait plus rien, mis à part l'amour qu'il avait partagé, et sa souffrance. Il s'enfonça dans la nuit.

John se mit face à la caméra. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus rien, la lueur de vie qui les habitait était partie avec Harold.  
"Il est mort. Je ne suis plus rien sans lui. Demande à Fusco et Carter de continuer à notre place. Pour moi, c'est fini."  
La caméra clignota deux fois. Elle avait compris. Il se détourna et se fondit dans la foule. L'homme au costume n'aiderait plus jamais les gens, il avait disparu. Désormais, il ne restait de John qu'un cœur brisé. La mort lui était familière, il n'était pas effrayé, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il décida de retourner dans le métro, comme avant que Harold ne le trouve et le sauve.  
"Je t'aime..." murmura-t-il, comme si l'oreillette, qu'il n'avait pas enlevée, le reliait encore à l'objet de son amour.  
Puis il se laissa happer par une bouche de métro, pour ne plus en ressortir.


End file.
